


Oliver and the Avengers

by imthetitanic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Fluff, M/M, Tony is allergic to cats, also the avengers have weekly movie nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve have kittens. Tony is allergic to said kittens. One finds itself at the Avengers weekly movie night. Tony isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver and the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [奥利弗与复仇者们](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371454) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



Steve’s protests were half-hearted at best. It wasn’t like they didn’t technically have the space for the five mewing kittens, and their apartment didn’t have a no-pet policy. Plus, Bucky’s pouting face was a sight to see. 

“Come on, Steve. Who could say no to kittens?” Bucky reasoned.

Quite successfully, it turned out, because Steve definitely could not say no to kittens (that totally wasn’t fair because who could say no to kittens?). So the kittens came home with Steve and Bucky that night. 

They instantly became a fixture, climbing all over each other and the furniture. Steve and Bucky couldn’t have a proper movie night without kittens laying on them. Which was all right with Steve. 

Bucky had taken to going with Steve to the Avengers headquarters. After the initial questioning, his presence was accepted. As it should be. And they were always careful to get the cat hair off their clothes as best they could before they left. Tony was extremely allergic.

As it happened, some two months after they had acquired the kittens, one wriggled its way into Bucky’s pocket, and they unknowingly carried the kitten with them to the weekly Avengers Move Night. 

Steve sat down on one of the couches, Bucky sitting close beside him. Their fingers wound together as Steve leaned against Bucky, waiting for the others. Thor entered, seating himself in an armchair next to Steve and Bucky, closely followed by Natasha and Clint, who seated themselves cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. Bruce claimed another armchair; when Tony finally entered, so did he. 

And then the kitten bolted, popping out of Bucky’s pocket and scurrying across the room. Steve jumped, startled by the small ball of fur. But that was nothing compared to Tony’s reaction. As the kitten came to rest near his chair, he drew his feet up until he was squatting on the chair. “Why is _that_ here?” 

Before Steve could think of something…diplomatic to say, Bucky replied, tone heated, “ _His_ name is _Oliver_.”

Steve gently laid his hand on Bucky’s thigh. “He must have ridden over with us and we didn’t notice.” 

Bucky stood and went across the room to collect the tiny offender. He carried him back to the couch, where he was relatively calm, not making sudden escape attempts once both Steve and Bucky were petting him. 

Tony kept sniffling, and every time he sneezed, he shot a glare at Steve and Bucky. He had plenty of opportunities to sneeze, too, considering they were finishing their Star Wars series. They had watched them in episode order, not release order (which had Clint perpetually offended). And Episode VI was over two hours long. 

Apparently Tony was counting his sneezes, because when the credits finally rolled, he said, “Thirty times, Rogers.”

“And?” Steve replied calmly, still petting Oliver, head resting on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“You know I’m allergic.” Tony muttered. 

“Then we’ll leave,” Steve said. “We’ve got to get Oliver home anyway.”

Oliver jumped down into Natasha’s lap. She started petting him, Clint reaching over occasionally to stroke his soft fur. 

Tony nodded his acquiescence, and Bucky was the first to stand. He was always so quiet here, but he never complained about it. Steve made up his mind to ask him about it when they got home. Steve stood up as well, and Natasha handed him the kitten. 

Bucky reached for Steve’s hand, and Steve grasped his hand with a smile. He sent a nod at the rest of the group. “See you guys later.”

They walked out, hand in hand. When they made it outside, Bucky started laughing. “Here,” he said, “put Oliver back in my pocket so he doesn’t made a run for it.” 

Steve did so, cracking a smile at Bucky’s laughter. “What exactly is so funny?” 

Bucky shook his head. “That was just…unexpected. As was Stark’s reaction.” Bucky burst into a fresh wave of laughter.

Steve rolled his eyes. “He’s allergic to cats, Buck. He had every right to be unhappy.”

Bucky wiped a tear from his eye. “It’s just, from the glares he kept shooting us, I thought he was about to start the next civil war or something.”

At that, Steve did laugh. “That would be something to see.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
